1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transmission/reception system in which information such as video and audio signals are transmitted/received by light.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been proposed that radio transmission by light, not by a cable for transmitting electric signals, be used to supply video signals generated by video generation apparatuses such as a video tape recorder to video display apparatuses such as a television receiving set. This type of technique is described as one example in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 1996-21901.
A conventional optical transmission/reception system has had a problem that it is difficult to transmit/receive high-capacity signals such as a high vision (high definition) video signal. Moreover, a way of transmitting a plurality of video signals different in format from one another has not been considered in a conventional optical transmission/reception apparatus. Therefore, as problems, the video signal which cannot be displayed by the video display apparatus cannot be transmitted/received, and display capability of the video display apparatus cannot be fulfilled at the maximum.